Sophia's new life
by pizzafan123
Summary: After fighting her enemy in the Titan and Gods war, Sophia Jackson is in a new world she never knew about.There is a secret to this. She was 17, so how did she get to be 7.


**Sophia's Second Chance Chapter 1**

Sophia Jackson was fighting in the war against Titans vs. gods. At 17 years old, she was fighting one on one with Mike Knocks, son of Cronus. He was the same age as her. They were friends since there childhood, but did not know their fate at that time. The battle was tiring them both emotionally and physically. Sophia felt that if she had to kill him, it would be like killing a part of her.

Mike Knocks was in an inner war with himself. He looked at her as if she was his sister and his father ordered him to kill her and he thought it was the best idea at the time. While they fought, he tried to think of an idea, but could not think of one. He was on the titan's side and she was on the god's side. The gods would punish him if he surrendered or so he thought. He noticed that she hesitated during the fight.

Just like the many other times in the fight, they clashed swords. Sophia smirked at him in fake smugness and said.

"Mike, give up?" He growled and pushed his sword forward. Sophia grunted at the weight and pulled her sword away. She jumped back. Cronus's son said.

"Sophie, you know me, yeah right". Sophia lips twitched in an almost smile. She missed him so much that it hurt. They both had a number of wounds. Sophia had a slice from her right eyebrow, down her eye to the middle of her cheek. It was still bleeding lightly and she also had random slices on her body.

Mike Knocks had a bloody face form a broken nose when Sophia smashed his face with the hilt of her sword. He also had random slices like Sophia. Sophia willed water from a nearby lake to come behind her. She put it around his arm and made it look like a mold and shattered his arm. He screamed in pain.

She ran at him with her sword and he slowed down time, even if she was a little faster because of the pain in his arm. Since he had more speed, he gave her a gash across her back to her left shoulder to her right hip. She screamed and they clashed swords once again. Even you were blind and Greek, you would know what was going on. Slashing, screeching of metal, gasps and intakes of breath.

They were 3 feet apart and they both knew it was the end for one of them. They ran at each other and Sophia then knew what had to happen, she thought.

'I can't kill him, time for the ultimate sacrifice'. When they were close enough to read each other's expressions, Mike aimed at her stomach and Sophia aimed at his head, but did not strike down. Mike thrust his sword in her stomach and it connected.

She gave a sharp intake of breath and Mike's eyes widened. Not believing what he did. She fell on the ground and the sword slid out of her. She looked up at him with dazed, cloudy eyes as he fell to his knees next to her. He said, horrified and shocked.

"What? W-why didn't you d-dodge"? Sophia chuckled weakly and said.

"Heh, like I could kill you. Listen… don't hate the gods… give me a minute… death will await me… I love you… fate was meant for me to die… I never thought of you as e-enemy… b-b-bye". With one last shudder and breath, she was gone. Mike Knocks was in misery with tears streaming down his face.

He suddenly had an idea. He lifted up her shirt till before the chest. (He was respectful after all) He did a lot of hand signs he learned from looking in his father's room where a bunch of ancient scrolls were. After the last one he placed his hands on her stomach and poured all the Titan power he could in her. She was glowing and she slowly disappeared. He passed out thinking even if she wasn't in this world, at least she was alive.

When Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace showed up to the scene of the battle after beating Cronus. They were all in shock to see an unconscious enemy Mike knocks, son of Cronus and no Sophia Jackson. Percy Jackson stared wide eyed and yelled.

"Where'd she go?! What he do with my sister"?! Annabeth calmed him down and convinced him to take Mike Knocks up to Olympus to be held as a captive.

**In a another place or world far from New york**

A mile or 2 from Konohagakure, there was a large boom and a creator that was7 feet long and wide. Of course this alerted 3 ANBU that went by the names of Dog, Weasel and Owl. They were there 10 minutes after it happened. All 3 of them walked quietly near the gigantic hole and Dog said.

"Owl on the lookout for more danger. Weasel come with me". After receiving 2 stiff nods, both Weasel and Dog went in the creator carefully. They were surprised to see a little girl knocked out. The girl had short messy black hair and ripped up clothes. They could see the blood on her too. Dog picked her up as gentle as he could. She was wearing a metal tunic ripped to shreds and some ripped pants with camouflage colors. Dog noticed a cut over her right eye like the one on his left. It made him wonder what happened to the girl.

All three of the ANBU jumped the rooftops with the girl to get unnoticed. They were on their way to the Hokage's building and to his office. They knocked on the door leading to the Hokage's office and were granted clearance to enter. The Hokage looked at the little girl in Dog's arms with a frown and asked.

"Is this what you found from the noise"? Weasel said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama". Sarutobi sighed and felt he was too old to do this job. He took a deep breath and said.

"Let's take her to the private hospital. We don't need to bring attention to ourselves. She won't be able to talk if she's in too much pain to speak". After he received 3 nods, they walked to the private hospital room. Dog laid her down on an empty bed. The Hokage told to Owl to get the medic. While they waited, the Hokage checked her pulse to make sure it was beating. It was, but weakly.

The medic soon showed up and hurriedly attacked an IV to the little girl's arm. Even if the medic didn't know the girl, she felt it was her job to help her, medic's instinct. The medic first removed the medal pieces from the tunic from the girl. Setting those pieces aside, she let her hands go light green and roamed her hands over the girl's body and healed all the gashes on the body. The medic's eyes widened when she gave a checkup sweep with her Chakra. She gasped and said.

"She has a large gash on her stomach that I can only partially heal. It looks like she was stabbed with a sword or blade of some kind. I can only bandage it up and then she has to wait and let it heal itself". The Hokage nodded and the medic swept her hand over the injured eye and frowned sadly at the girl. She said.

"I can't heal the eye, it will scar how it looks, but will made fade a little as the years go by." The Medic wrapped the scared eye in gauze around her head. Both ANBU and Hokage started down at young girl and wondered what happened to her that caused this, someone so young. The hokage nodded and she said.

"I need to take a sample of she blood so I can find out her blood type. By the paleness of her skin she lost a lot of blood". The Hokage nodded and the Medic put a needle in her arms and ran to the hospital quickly. The girl suddenly screamed and sat up, breathing heavy. She looked at them with almost a crazed look and asked with wide eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you? I know the underworld don't look like this. Wait I'm breathing. I'm supposed to be dead"! They all stared at her in shock not like the girl could noticed it on the masked ANBU's faces. The Hokage morphed his face into a kind one as he smiled kindly. No need to scare the girl. He said.

"I'm the Hokage of Konohagakure and these… are my friends, Dog, weasel and Owl". She looked at them with a raised eyebrow, making her look like she knew more than what her age showed. Though, Shinobi sometimes started at a young age and dismissed it. She scowled and said.

"They are mostly likely your guards". Truly, she didn't know what a Hokage was, but he seemed important with the clothes he was clad in. Plus 3 masked people with animal names and animal designs on those masks couldn't be a coincidence. They stared at her surprised and the Hokage asked.

"Please tell me who you are". It sounded kind, but there was forcefulness in his voice. Sophia was battling with the ness to tell this old man everything for some strange reason. She figured she might be help hostage and decided to speak.

"Sophia Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and on the camp half-blood council". They just stared at her and she glared, they dare doubt her. The scar the glare look worse than her old glares did. Owl said.

"It just looks strange to see a 6 year old girl do so much with all the injuries you have". She blinked at all of them and looked down. Her eyes widened and her thoughts were plainly on her face. 'What the hell'? She said slowly.

"I'm 17 or I was". The Hokage didn't change his skeptic expression and the ANBU just stared with their mask on so she couldn't see there thought on this. She hated those masks. She spoke again.

"There was a war between the Gods and Titans. My…enemy and I fought. He killed me just as I decided that would happen. Then I ended up in this, he must have altered my age, damn bastard." The Hokage sighed and knew what he had to do. He told owl to bring him Inochi as soon as he could. If the story was true, he was pained to see a 17 year old girl throw away her life. Weasel and Dog stayed stiff still like the good ANBU they were. But he could tell they were bothered. The girl asked.

"You mind if I can see the injuries"? Weasel handed her a mirror. She looked at the mirror and chuckled at what she saw. She said.

"Mike really did a number on me". They were surprised to hear fondness for her enemy in her voice. What Sophia saw was gauze over her left eye and a little around her head, but no other wounds, just pain and really tired. She sighed and wondered what happened to Mike. 'I guess the guilt finally hit him'. The thought made her smile. Then a blond man known as Inochi Yamanaka came in the room followed by Anbu Owl. After a nod from The Hokage, h put a hand on Sophia's forehead before she could stop him. He then found himself in her mindscape.

Inochi traveled in her mind and saw that it looked like a beach with blue-green waves and nice clean sand. There were cabins that look a little shabby, but had more of a home feel. He guessed that's where her memories would be. He went to the most recent cabin door and saw the battle that happened between to best friends, he winced. He was amazed how her mind really was at 17 years old. He felt pity for the girl and left when the memory ended. He saw one that said 'later childhood'. He opened that door and went inside.

**A 8 year old girl just found out about her father. She had to be separated from her family to protect them. She missed her mother and brother dearly, her stepfather not so much. These emotions played on her face. She was on the street all alone for a week and ran out of money to buy food and she lived on the streets. She was lucky to only run into small monsters. She had a sword her father gave her as a gift. **

**It was nighttime and she gave up scouting for foot. She slid down a wall and just sat there her head on her knees.**

**A boy with black hair and strangely golden eyes knelt next to her. He was the same age as her. He always had a kind heart so he grinned softly till she looked up. He felt a strange need to go up to her so he did, he finally spoke.**

"**Hey there. I'm Mike Knocks, How are you"? She smiled shyly and said.**

"**I'm Sophie Jackson". He grinned and shook her hand. Later on they found out they had powerful fathers, not caring the difference of Titan and God. Only they didn't know there friend ship would cause pain and Sophie almost death.**

**Memory end**

Inochi left her mind with wide eyes. She blinked at him and then said sadly.

"So you know". He turned to the Hokage and spoke.

"She really is 17 years old. I saw it." Before they could say anything, Sophia gasped and snatched something out of her pocket they couldn't see. She stumbled out of the bed, still very pained. After ripping the IV out of her arm. Dog said in a monotone voice.

"Jackson-san, you should sit down". She ignores him and turned the sink on. She put her hand up and wind swirled around the water. A small mist was formed. She threw what is now known as a gold colored coin and said.

"O' Iris please except my blessing. Mount Olympus". The mist shimmered and everyone stared at the picture that showed up. They stared at a man with black hair and green eyes, a lot like the girl. But he had a trimmed beard. The man's eyes widened when he saw Sophia. He said.

"Sophie! What's going on."?! Sophia cleared her throat and said.

"F-father. I have to tell you something no matter how farfetched it is. This is what happened".

**Chapter 1 end.**

**This is my first crossover. I always wanted to do one and this has been in my head for a while. Remember my poll on copycat Daughter. Enjoy!**


End file.
